We Broke Up
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Keiichi sukses membuat hubungannya dan kekasihnya hampir saja kandas. Tsuyoshi tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dirinya dan Yukirin hanyalah masa lalu. Masa depannya adalah bersamanya./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!
**We Broke Up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naoe Tsuyoshi, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol "BACK")**_ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo We Broke Up oOo**

Suara gelas dan canda tawa terdengar di sebuah restauran megah di pusat kota Tokyo. Di sudut ruangan, tiga orang pria dan tiga orang wanita duduk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Keiichi Katakura memeluk pinggang istrinya yang sedang mengandung dengan erat, Nozomi Katakura. Sedangkan di samping mereka, Anna Hashiba meneguk anggurnya ditemani oleh suaminya, Natsuki Hashiba. Dan tentu saja, Tomoya Matsunaga terlibat cekcok tidak penting dengan teman sehidup sematinya, Mari Matsunaga

"Jadi, hanya Tsuyopon saja yang belum menikah?" tanya Natsuki meminum winenya.

"Semenjak putus dari Yuki-san, dia terlihat menjauh." Anna angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan putus begitu saja," ucap Keiichi. "Yang aku dengar, mereka putus karena sudah tidak ada kecocokan, miris sekali."

"Tapi Tsuyopon itu tampan, mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pengganti Yukirin." Matsunaga tersenyum.

"Dasar cowok aneh! Mana ada cowok yang mengatakan cowok lainnya itu tampan."

"Apa katamu?! Kau baru saja mengatai suamimu sendiri, nyonya Matsunaga."

"Cih."

"Aku akan menciummu setelah ini."

"Onii-chan, kau mesum." Nozomi mengelus perutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Anna.

"Laki-laki." Keiichi tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya."

"Wah! Selamat ya!"

Nozomi tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya terus menerus. Kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan keenam dan dia juga Keiichi sibuk untuk mempersiapkan persalinannya. Meski masih lama, mereka sama-sama tidak sabar untuk menantikan hadirnya buah hati mereka.

"Tsuyopon bilang, dia akan datang bersama calon istrinya." Keiichi meletakan ponselnya. "Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak."

"Whoah! Calon istri?! Cepat sekali dia melupakan Yukirin," ucap Matsunaga.

"Sebaiknya, kita tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu Naoe-kun dan Yuki-san."

"Aku setuju dengan Anna."

" _Doumo._ "

Naoe Tsuyoshi muncul dengan setelan jas hitam. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu, Tsuyoshi masih saja terlihat tampan dan gagah. Juga dingin.

"Selamat datang, Tsuyopon!" Natsuki bangkit dari duduknya.

"Katanya kau mau datang dengan calon istrimu?" Matsunaga bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Pasti Keiichi yang mengatakannya pada kalian." Tsuyoshi duduk di sebelah Nozomi. "Dia tidak bisa datang."

"Padahal, aku kira kamu sudah bisa melupakan-"

Matsunaga menghentikan ucapannya ketika Mari membekap mulutnya dan menginjak kakinya. Dia mendapatkan dua serangan sekaligus dan itu rasanya sakit.

"Yukirin ya? Aku sudah tahu kalian pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Maafkan suamiku, dia terkadang minta di hajar." Mari tersenyum aneh.

"Oi!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai makan. Karena Tsuyopon sudah ada disini," ucap Keiichi.

"Hai' _Ittadakimasu!"_

Baru saja mereka akan makan, sebuah langkah sepatu terdengar mendekat.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, kamu meninggalkanku lagi!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun pink panjang dan rambut yang senada dengan rambutnya digerai indah. Mata emerald itu terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu.

"Siapa suruh kamu harus ke toilet terlalu lama?" Tsuyoshi menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Dengan wajah ditekuk lucu, wanita itu duduk di sebelah Tsuyoshi.

"Siapa dia, Tsuyopon?" tanya Natsuki.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Calon istriku."

"Hieee!"

Mereka semua memandang gadis yang sedang tersenyum sopan itu. Rambut dan matanya hampir mirip dengan Nozomi, yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut dan mata milik Sakura lebih terang.

" _Doumo,_ Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ah- salam kenal juga." Keiichi balas tersenyum. "Aku Katakura Keiichi dan ini istriku Katakura Nozomi. Yang disana kakak dari Nozomi, Matsunaga Tomoya dan istrinya, Mari Matsunaga. Lalu ada Natsuki Hashiba dan Anna Hashiba."

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari Tsuyoshi-kun."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai makannya."

Sakura memandang calon suaminya yang terlihat tenang sebelum menggenggam tangannya. Dia selalu suka saat menggenggam tangan Tsuyoshi dengan lembut. Dan ketika itulah, Tsuyoshi akan balik menggenggam tangannya.

Natsuki dan Matsunaga saling menyenggol satu sama lain. Mereka seperti melihat Tsuyoshi hidup kembali.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sakura-san?" tanya Anna.

"Oh, aku seorang dokter."

"Whoah! _Sughoii!"_

Sakura memakan spaghettinya sebelum melirik Tsuyoshi yang hanya meneguk winenya. Dan Tsuyoshi bisa melihat sebuah tangan menyodorkan spaghetti dihadapannya.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kamu belum makan," ucap Sakura.

Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap Tsuyoshi Naoe yang tidak pandai bicara ataupun bersikap di depan orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Baiklah, pastikan kamu menghabiskan makananmu."

Matsunaga mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Sahabatnya itu sekarang terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sulit makan. Dan rasanya, baru kali ini mereka melihat Tsuyoshi seperti itu.

"Oh- Tsuyoponnu?"

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut orange yang dikepang samping tersenyum manis. Dunia Tsuyoshi terasa seperti berhenti, jam bahkan tidak mau bergerak. Tsuyoshi memandang gadis di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Yukirin?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Yukiko tersenyum. "Oh, hai kalian semua! Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Yukirin."

Yukiko langsung duduk di sebelah Tsuyoshi dengan senyuman menawannya. Bagi Tsuyoshi, tidak ada yang berubah dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan dimatanya Yukiko terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aku kebetulan lewat disini dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian."

Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya seperti terbakar bara api. Calon suaminya memang terlihat tenang, tetapi dia bisa melihat mata yang selalu tenang itu bergerak dengan gelisah. Tsuyoshi boleh menyembunyikan semuanya, tetapi matanya mengatakan apa yang mewakili hatinya.

Tsuyoshi Naoe masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Yukiko Asai.

Lalu, dirinya dianggap apa sekarang?

"Permisi, aku mau ke toilet."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Tsuyoshi langsung meninggalkan mereka semua. Keiichi mengusap perut istrinya dengan lembut sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Tsuyoshi bukannya tidak sadar ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura mengusap air mata di sudut matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Apa selama ini dia hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan? Tega sekali Tsuyoshi melakukan hal ini padanya.

Mereka bertemu saat Tsuyoshi jatuh sakit. Pria yang bekerja di perusahaan ternama itu jatuh sakit dan sebagai dokter yang bertugas saat itu dirinya dikirim ke perusahaan Tsuyoshi.

Rupanya maag yang di derita pria itu cukup parah. Ditambah lagi pria itu selalu telat makan dan mengkonsumsi kafein terlalu sering.

Pada awalnya, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok Tsuyoshi yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya, dia bersikap profesional dan mengobati Tsuyoshi sebisanya.

Dan keesokan harinya, dia menemukan sebuah rangkaian bunga Sakura di mejanya. Meski hanya kartu ucapan terima kasih dan ajakan makan siang. Itu sudah membuatnya senang.

Dan semuanya berjalan mengalir seperti air. Hingga akhirnya, Tsuyoshi yang mulai menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tidak baik, menangis sendirian."

Sakura memandang sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan tissu. Dan ketika mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang Keiichi yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau melihat sesuatu?" Keiichi mengeluarkan cambuk dari balik tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya semenjak Nozomi hamil, dia melarangku untuk membawa cambuk ini."

Sakura menerima cambuk yang diberikan Keiichi.

"Apa ini sungguhan? Keren sekali."

Keiichi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Semua orang mengatakan seperti itu. Mau mencobanya dengan Tsuyopon? Aku yakin kalian sudah melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Seks, tentu saja."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Selama berpacaran, kami hanya bergandengan tangan. Berciuman saja harus aku yang memulainya," ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tsuyopon bahkan sudah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan Yukirin."

Keiichi langsung merasa salah bicara ketika melihat wajah murung Sakura. Dia buru-buru menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Lupakan saja, ayo kita kembali."

Sakura sudah kembali ceria ketika mendengar lelucon tidak masuk akal yang diceritakan Keiichi. Sesekali Keiichi mengeluarkan cambuknya dan Sakura akan terkagum-kagum dengan kata-katanya.

.

"Jadi, dia calon istrimu yang kamu ceritakan?" tanya Yukiko. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan melupakanku secepat itu."

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik mantan kekasihnya.

"Saat kamu pernah mengatakan akan putus dariku karena aku mengecat rambutku, aku saat itu takut sekali."

"Lalu, kamu sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kita." Tsuyoshi menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Hahaha, aku menyadarinya, Tsuyoponnu." Yukiko menerawang jauh. "Dan setelah itu, aku mencoba menghubungimu. Aku ingin meminta kembali padamu, tapi aku terlambat."

Yukiko tersenyum miris dan meneguk anggurnya.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Yukirin."

Nozomi yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Dia memberi isyarat pada Anna agar mencairkan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Katakura-san lama sekali ya."

Tsuyoshi tersentak. Dia baru menyadari jika kekasihnya itu terlalu lama berada di toilet.

"Kei-kun, kamu lucu sekali."

Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang muncul dengan Keiichi. Wajah gadisnya itu terlihat ceria dan hidup.

"Kei-kun." Nozomi tersenyum menakutkan kepada Keiichiro. "Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak membawa cambukmu."

Keiichi baru menyadari bahwa dia mengeluarkan cambuknya dan buru-buru menyembunyikannya di balik bajunya.

"Hehe."

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tsuyoshi memandang kekasihnya.

"Oh, tadi aku bertemu Kei-kun dan mengobrol dengannya," ucap Sakura. "Dia lucu sekali."

Tsuyoshi mendenguskan wajahnya. Keiichi mengedipkan satu matanya kearah istrinya dan Nozomi mengerti maksud suaminya.

"Oh- kamu calon istrinya Tsuyoponnu ya." Yukiko mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Asai Yukiko, panggil saja Yukirin."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Yukiko.

"Aku salah satu desainer baju cosplayer, mungkin kamu mau bercosplay bersama Tsuyoponnu."

"Yukirin, jangan mengganggunya." Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. "Di luar sudah mulai turun salju, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Ah, kamu benar Tsuyopon." Keiichi bangkit dari duduknya. "Nozomi bisa kedinginan, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Tsuyoshi melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura. Satu senyuman di dapatkan Tsuyoshi dan tangan Sakura mengapit lengannya dengan erat.

"Yukirin, apa perlu aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Tidak perlu." Yukiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku membawa mobil, tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

" _Bye bye_ Tsuyopon!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil milik kekasihnya. Tsuyoshi duduk di balik kemudi dan segera menuju apartemen milik kekasih berambut pinknya itu.

"Apa saja yang Kei-chan katakan padamu?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengeluarkan lelucon aneh miliknya." Sakura tersenyum. "Teman-temanmu menyenangkan, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tubuh mungilnya di balut dengan jas kebesaran miliknya.

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?" tanya Sakura. "Sepertinya diluar akan terjadi badai salju. Kamu bisa meminum coklat hangat di apartemenku sebelum pulang."

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab dan Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tahu kamu mau, mampirlah sebentar."

Tsuyoshi tidak pernah mengerti. Mengapa Sakura selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

 **oOo We Broke Up oOo**

Apartemen yang ditempati Sakura berupa apartemen kecil dengan satu kamar utama. Tidak ada yang spesial dari apartemen itu.

"Masuklah. Aku mau mandi dulu, rasanya tubuhku sangat lengket." Sakura meletakan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tsuyoshi sudah tidak asing dengan apartemen milik Sakura. Karena dirinya yang memilihkan apartemen ini untuk Sakura. Selain berada di pusat kota dan strategis, apartemen ini juga dekat dengan rumah dan kantornya. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengunjungi Sakura sewaktu-waktu.

Sakura juga tidak merasa risih ketika Tsuyoshi melakukan apapun di apartemennya. Dia tidak pernah keberatan ketika kekasihnya itu mengobrak-abrik dapurnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tangannya membuka pintu kulkas. Satu tarikan napas dia dapatkan ketika melihat isi kulkas kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat sembari menunggu kekasihnya selesai mandi.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya di balut dengan piyama pink polos. Rambut panjang sebahunya basah terkena air. Merasa sudah lebih baik, Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Sakura menarik napas panjang. Pembicaraannya dan Keiichi masih hangat di benaknya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan kekasihnya dan mantan kekasihnya. Dia tidak yakin bisa bersikap tenang nantinya.

Setelah apa yang menjadi keputusannya bulat. Buru-buru dia keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Oh- kamu membuat coklat hangat, Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Tsuyoshi.

"Sakura." Suara Tsuyoshi terdengar menyeramkan. "Apa-apaan isi kulkasmu itu. Kenapa isinya coklat semua?"

"Eh?" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum. "Hehe, maaf. Aku kemarin berbelanja dengan Ino dan melihat diskon coklat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memborong semuanya."

Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura yang menunjukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Segera singkirkan coklat itu. Terlalu banyak coklat bisa membuatmu diabetes. Nanti kamu bisa menulari anak-anak kita."

"Eh?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan Tsuyoshi selalu mengomelinya jika terlalu banyak makan coklat. Menulari anak-anak ya?

Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura yang terdiam dan memperhatikan acara televisi yang menurutnya membosankan. Dia tidak suka dengan suasana hening dan canggung seperti ini. Sakura sendiri tidak ingin membuka percakapan, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Katakan."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ambigu Tsuyoshi.

"Katakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggumu."

Hening kembali merayap. Sakura meremas ujung piyamanya sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini."

Tsuyoshi memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Mengakhiri." Sakura menegaskan. "Kejadian di restauran tadi, maksudku kamu memang tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi aku bisa melihat di matamu jika kamu masih memiliki rasa dengan Yukirin. Aku merasa tidak dianggap. Aku juga tahu kamu pernah melakukannya dengan Yukirin."

Tsuyoshi tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir kekasihnya. Tetapi setidaknya dia menangkap maksud dari Sakura. Otaknya mendadak buntu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya tidak paham.

"Seks."

Satu kata yang membuatnya terpaku. Dia tidak ingin membahas ini. Dia tidak suka membahas masa lalunya.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Dia tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini.

.

.

Keiichi yang sedang bermain kartu memandang ponselnya bergetar. Dia memberi isyarat kepada dua sahabatnya agar diam.

"Tsuyopon." Keiichi mengangkat telepon yang masuk. "Moshi-moshi-"

" _Apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura?!"_

"Eh?" Keiichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Matsunaga dan Natsu mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel Keiichi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

" _Dia meminta putus. Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini."_

"Whoah?! Keiichi, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Matsunaga.

" _Kenapa ada Matsunaga disana?"_

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Keiichi mengabaikan Tsuyoshi. "Aku hanya mengatakan jika Tsuyopon dan Yukirin sudah melakukan seks."

" _Keiichi, aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."_

"Kau tidak bisa kesini, Tsuyopon. Diluar sedang badai salju." Natsu angkat bicara.

" _Urussai! Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!"_

Mari, Anna dan Nozomi yang sedang berbincang tertarik mendengar obrolan para lelaki. Apalagi satu telepon digunakan untuk bertiga.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Tsuyopon," ucap Natsu.

" _Aku akan membunuhmu, Keiichi. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."_

Ponsel dari tangan Keiichi tiba-tiba berpindah ke tangan Nozomi. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menempelkan ponsel milik Keiichi ke telinganya.

"Tsuyopon-nii, berani membunuh suamiku aku yang akan ganti membunuhmu."

"Nozomi! Berikan ponselnya!" Matsunaga merebut ponsel dari tangan adiknya. "Apa masalahnya? Yang aku dengar dari Keiichi, Sakura mengatakan bahwa selama berpacaran kalian hanya berpegangan tangan. Tunjukan padanya bahwa kamu jantan, Tsuyoshi. Lagi pula, apa salahnya. Kamu bisa melakukannya dengan Yukirin tapi kamu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Sakura."

"Onii-chan, kau mesum!"

 _Tsuyoshi terdiam._

"Aku sudah memasukan kondom ke dalam tas milik Sakura." Keiichi tersenyum maut. "Jangan lupa gunakan kondom jika tidak ingin kebobolan."

"Nah, sudah ya. Kami mau lanjut bermain kartu. Jaa-"

.

.

"Sial!" Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan umpatannya dan memandang tas milik Sakura. Segera saja dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas milik kekasihnya dan memandang kondom rasa strawberry di tangannya. Sialan! Keiichi memang benar-benar ingin merasakan rasanya di neraka.

Memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya, Tsuyoshi keluar dari kamar milik kekasihnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi memandang Tsuyoshi. Pria dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. "Tapi-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Tsuyoshi sudah membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman yang panjang. Bagi Tsuyoshi, ini pertama kalinya dirinya mencium seorang wanita. Dia tidak pernah mulai mencium seorang wanita, biasanya Yukirin yang memintanya menciumnya atau Yukirin yang langsung menciumnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Tsuyoshi-kun." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Sakura. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Siapa yang menyangka akan dicium oleh Tsuyoshi.

"Seharusnya kamu mengerti, jika aku tidak pandai bicara," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku secara langsung."

"Bukan begitu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Ketika Keiichi-kun mengatakan bahwa kalian pernah melakukan seks, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku sakit. Dadaku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang kalian lakukan dulu."

Tsuyoshi hanya bisa menarik napas panjang ketika Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, kali ini benar-benar lembut dan memabukan.

Sakura merasa dirinya melayang ketika Tsuyoshi merebahkannya di sofa miliknya. Dia bisa melihat kabut nafsu mulai terlihat di mata Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi-"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Sakura hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya ketika Tsuyoshi mencium lehernya dan membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Tangan pria itu berhasil menangkup gundukan gunung miliknya. Ciumannya berpindah kearah belahan dadanya dan menghisap sesuatu yang menegang disana.

Desahan yang dikeluarkan Sakura bagaikan alunan merdu di telinga Tsuyoshi. Tangannya semakin bersemangat memanjakan apa yang dimiliki Sakura. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai kepada aset berharga milik Sakura. Dengan pelan, dirinya mulai melepas celana piyama Sakura dan mencium aset milik wanitanya itu.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Tsuyoshi mulai mencium bibir vaginanya sebelum melepaskan celana dalam miliknya. Dia sudah tidak tertutupi oleh apapun lagi dan itu membuat mata Tsuyoshi berkilat bahagia. Apalagi sesuatu di bawah mulai mendesaknya.

Melepas gespernya, Tsuyoshi menurunkan celananya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang menjadi benda kebanggan milik kekasihnya itu. Tsuyoshi mengambil kondom dari saku celananya dan membukanya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sakura membuka matanya tepat ketika Tsuyoshi memasang kondom ke bagian miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Ini kali pertama aku melakukannya. Maksudku, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kita tidak menggunakan kondom. Maksudku-"

"Baiklah. Akan aku turuti." Tsuyoshi melepas kondomnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Miliknya sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam surga yang memanjakannya.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit bagimu." Tsuyoshi mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendongakan kepalanya ketika Tsuyoshi berhasil memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

Sedangkan Tsuyoshi memejamkan matanya. Milik Sakura benar-benar sempit dan lembut. Dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak.

Setan dalam hatinya mulai mengucapkan sumpah serapah betapa nikmatnya surga dunia yang sekarang sedang direngkuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsuyoshi menggerakan pinggulnya. Memberikan kenikmatan bagi dirinya dan juga Sakura.

Badai salju diluar, menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursinya dan mulai memeriksa data pasiennya. Tadinya dia ingin meliburkan diri sehari saja dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun pagi ini, dia menerima telepon bahwa akan ada operasi yang harus ditanganinya. Padahal dia sedang bermimpi indah dalam pelukan Tsuyoshi.

"Sakura-san." Ame masuk membawa sekotak coklat berbentuk hati.

"Ame? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Coklat." Ame meletakannya di hadapan Sakura. "Kekasihmu menitipkannya padaku. Dia berpesan padaku untuk menyuruhmu istirahat setelah operasi selesai."

"Oh- terima kasih." Sakura membuka kotak coklat itu dan menemukan sebuah surat berwarna pink di sana. Satu senyuman terulas ketika membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis.

 **Naoe Sakura.**

 **Bagaimana dengan nama baru itu? Bukankah cocok untukmu? Aku sengaja menulis surat untukmu karena kamu tahu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku.**

 **Malam tadi, apa aku menyakitimu? Kamu terlihat kesakitan sekali. Dan mungkin sekotak coklat bisa membuatmu lebih baik.**

 **Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu pergi ataupun membiarkanmu pergi. Biarlah apa yang menjadi masa laluku dan Yukirin tetap menjadi masa laluku. Masa depanku adalah bersamamu, jadi jangan pusingkan hal-hal itu lagi. Dan aku anggap, masalah kita sudah selesai.**

 **Untuk yang dikatakan Kei-chan itu benar. Aku sudah pernah melakukan seks dengan Yukirin. Itu juga dia yang memintanya dan entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuhnya.**

 **Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menulis dan kamu akan tertawa ketika membaca surat ini. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi sampai kapanpun.**

 **Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja.**

 **-Naoe Tsuyoshi-**

Sakura memeluk kertas surat itu dengan satu senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau memang tidak pandai bicara, Tsuyoshi-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Apa? Hamil?!"

Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi keempat sahabatnya itu bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi sahabatnya.

"K-kau tidak menggunakan kondom malam itu?" tanya Matsunaga.

"Sakura tidak ingin menggunakan kondom di saat pertama kali melakukannya. Aku juga tidak sadar mengeluarkannya di dalam. Padahal rencananya bulan depan kami akan menikah. Tapi pagi ini aku melihatnya muntah-muntah dan dokter mengatakan bahwa kandungannya sudah berusia dua bulan."

"Tsu-Tsuyopon, kau menyeramkan," ucap Natsuki. "Anna saja belum hamil."

"Iya, Mari saja juga belum."

"Aku kesini untuk mengatakan itu. Pestanya hanya kecil-kecilan saja." Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri."

Mereka bertiga terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Sahabatnya itu memang sulit ditebak.

Tsuyoshi tersenyum tipis. Memiliki bayi sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

 **-Owari-**

 **Apa ini? hahaha.. ini fict penghilang stres. Yah, anggap saja begitu.**

 **Yoshaaaa! Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
